Je t'aime mon petit Gon
by jaysher
Summary: Ma lettre pour mon petit protégé.


_Le douze novembre deux mille onze,_

_Cher Gon,_

_Après la déclaration de mes sentiments pour mon frère Naruto, voici ceux que je ressens pour toi. A l'heure où j'écris ce texte, cela fera deux semaines aujourd'hui qu'on se connait. Mon petit frère de cœur. Et justement, dans mon for intérieur, tu es devenu un véritable frère de sang. Je me souviens encore de la manière dont on s'est connu. Je parlais avec des filles, moi, Léolio, et tu pensais que ma façon de discuter faisait de mon être, un monstre. Tu m'as attaqué sur ta prétendue idée et je n'ai pas cherché à te comprendre. Tu avais quatorze ans et moi, le double. Je ne tente plus de changer la mentalité des gens sur ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi. Si je les dérange, qu'ils s'écartent de mon chemin._

_Face à ma réaction plutôt mature, celle de l'ignorance, tu as cherché à me connaître. Nous avons réussi à franchir certaines barrières de sécurité et nous avons discuter. De suite, j'ai vu un garçon adorable en ta personne, et j'ai cherché à te connaître davantage. De suite, j'ai commencé à ressentir de l'affection pour toi et je savais déjà, à ce moment, que je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi. Les jours qui ont défilé ne m'ont pas menti. Nous avons échangé jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, je n'ai nullement détesté ce moment. Je te sentais affectif et moi, le grand frère protecteur et aimant, j'ai accepté de faire de toi, l'un de mes nombreux frangins. _

_Lors de ces fractions de vingt-quatre heures, nos échanges se sont poursuivis et plus le temps passait et plus mon affection pour toi grandissait. On s'imaginait souvent être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se câliner et à s'encourager comme le feraient de véritables frères. Je t'aime. Je n'ai aucune honte à le dire et si des individus ne comprennent pas cet amour pour toi, qu'ils restent dans l'ignorance. S'ils doivent se montrer haineux et violent, je saurais prendre les armes pour toi, dans le seul but de te défendre. Si ma vie doit passer à trépas, je l'aurais fait avec beaucoup de fierté. Tu es mon frère, je suis ton protecteur. Ma mission première est de te voir heureux…_

_Heureux… On ne peut pas dire que tu l'as vraiment été, jusqu'à maintenant. Faute à la vie, erreur à ce destin qui semble vouloir s'acharner sur et contre toi. Tu n'es plus tout seul, nous sommes plusieurs autour de ton être, à tenter de t'aimer et de te protéger comme nous le pouvons. Néanmoins, ton seul ennemi n'est que toi-même. Je me souviens encore de toute cette énergie qui me caractérise, habituellement, me quitter un fameux soir. Je n'ai nullement besoin d'entrer dans les détails, tu sais de quoi je parle. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, j'ai même versé des larmes en pensant à ta vie vacillante, telle une flamme sur une bougie. Tu as sur revenir à la lumière, bien plus fort et plus courageux que jamais. Tu as besoin d'une seule chose, même si tu t'en défends. Tu le cherches et nous sommes là, prêt à te l'offrir, l'amour. L'affection d'une vraie famille. Nous ne sommes que tes amis et pourtant, je m'avance sans prétention lorsque je dis que chacun d'entre nous t'adore comme un membre entier de sa propre fratrie._

_Je culpabilise. Je me reproche d'être à des centaines de kilomètres de là et de ne pouvoir intervenir au moindre problème. Je reste là, devant mon écran d'ordinateur, à me morfondre pour toi. Les brides de nouvelles qui me sont communiquées par tes anges protecteurs me font autant de mal que de bien. Dans mon cœur, la vérité était sans appel. Je t'aime comme mon petit frère. Si je te perdais, c'est une partie de moi qui s'en va avec toi. Mon muscle vital se sentirai vide. Incomplète de cette facette que toi seul pouvait me procurer. J'aime ta façon d'écrire, de parler, tu m'aides à me dire que la génération future n'est pas complètement foutue. Tu es un brin d'espoir, une leçon de courage à toi seul. A douze ans, tu élèves toi-même ton petit frère, voilà qui est admirable._

_J'ignore si de mon côté, j'aurais pu en faire autant. D'ailleurs, je me pose encore la question. Même si tu te décris comme un garçon aimant la solitude, tu cherches le contact avec les autres. Avec ton propre frère, tes anges gardiens, et envers moi. Cette affection, de ma part, est déjà gagnée d'avance et je n'hésite pas à t'en donner lorsque le besoin se fait sentir. C'est dans ma nature et j'agirai toujours ainsi, avec toi. Par contre, j'ignore encore si notre bonne entente se maintiendrai dans la course du temps. Peut-être ? Où l'inverse se produira-t-il ? Sincèrement, je préfère ne pas me pencher sur l'avenir par des supports médiumniques, habitude traditionnelle chez moi. Cette fois, j'avance les yeux grands ouverts, te faisant confiance, m'écoutant et croyant en ma force, ouvrant les bras à nos caractères de battant. Tu es ma projection astrale lorsque j'avais douze ans. Je suis ton double dans le futur, lorsque tu auras vingt-huit ans. Nos parcours sont différents mais compter sur soi-même nous rapproche, nous ressemble. Je t'admire._

_Oui tu as mon respect. Par moment, tu t'es montré dur avec moi, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir affaire à l'adorable garçon que j'ai connu, dès le premier soir. Tu t'es montré froid, distant, prétentieux et calculateur. Je déteste cette partie de toi. J'ignore si elle est réellement une facette de ta personnalité mais s'il te plait, tente de la contrôler. Celui que j'aime chez toi, c'est le garçon affectueux, rieur, toujours en train de dire des bêtises, ayant la pêche, bref, MON Gon. Je sais de ce dont tu rêves pour ton avenir. Je t'y encourage et c'est normal. Comme tu m'as dit, le jour où tu te hisseras au plus haut rang fera ma fierté. C'est vrai mais pour le moment, à cette seconde précise, tu le sais, je suis déjà fier de toi._

_Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime. J'attends de voir ce qui se passera entre toi et moi, dans le temps mais qu'importe l'aventure qui nous y attend, je l'a braverai sans me plaindre, sans baisser les bras, sans me décourager. Si je dois te montrer à quel point je suis un hunter digne de ce nom, je le ferai à ce moment précis. J'espère que tu seras prêt à en faire autant. Là encore, je serais fier de toi et pour cet instant, sache déjà que tu as ma confiance la plus totale. A chaque écart de conduite de ta part, envers ma personne, je ferme les yeux. Ton tempérament maladroit est excusable. Tu ne sais comment réagir à cet amour que je t'offre, ni à cette protection. Je connais le chaos dans lequel tu vis, sur le plan des sentiments, je l'ai vécu avant toi et j'évolue toujours dans son antre. Pourtant, je sais donner le change. Je te cache mes moments de tristesse et de blues, ce n'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi mais l'inverse. Je suis l'aîné, c'est à moi de te relever à chaque mauvais pas de ta part. Même si je suis distancé, je n'hésite pas à te sermonner. Nous n'aimons pas ces éclats mais ils sont nécessaires._

_Ils sont utiles car je ne tiens pas à ce que tu répètes tes erreurs, t'écorchant au passage. Tu es déjà bien assez blessé ainsi, tu dois éviter de te meurtrir d'un peu plus. Je ne peux panser tes plaies, je ne peux calmer tes doutes, je ne peux rassurer tes frayeurs, mais je peux protéger ton cœur. Si j'étais à tes côtés en permanence comme je le suis avec Naruto, crois-moi, je serais toujours avec toi. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, comme tu le fais avec ton propre petit frère. C'est dans ma nature et je suis mal partie pour la changer. J'ai un grand cœur, il y a beaucoup de place à l'intérieur mais il est clair que tu en occupes une grande partie. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car je pense à toi tout le temps. Je me demande à cet instant, ce que tu es en train de faire, tandis que moi, j'étale ces mots sur ce morceau de papier. _

_J'ai un peu peur que ces termes soient trop réfléchis pour que tu puisses comprendre l'importance de chacun d'entre eux. J'ai la crainte que les phrases soient un peu brouillons. Je fais toujours un premier jet et ne passe jamais de temps à le relire. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être un trop grand sentiment de confiance en moi, lorsque j'évolue dans l'écriture. C'est mon domaine, j'en ferais ma profession plus tard, je t'en fais le serment. Plus tard, nous nous complèterons. Tu seras les muscles et moi, le cerveau. Quoique pour ce dernier muscle, tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu était drôlement malin. Sûrement à cause d'un esprit trop curieux pour ton âge, ce qui n'est pas un désavantage, loin de là. _

_A mes lecteurs réguliers, fidèles ou encore occasionnel, mille pardons. Lorsque les sentiments pour une personne s'expriment, la façon de les décrire peuvent paraitre maladroite. J'ai la crainte que cette nouvelle expression le soit. Je m'en excuse par avance. Gon. Voici les toutes dernières phrases de cette lettre. Elles seront franches et sincères. Tu ne devras nullement en douter car si tu émets une faille dans ce que je vais te dire, je serais triste. Je t'aime. Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu es mon ami, mon protégé, mon petit frère mais tu es surtout, le membre de ma famille que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir auprès de moi. Si un jour, j'ai la chance et la possibilité d'avoir un fils, je veux qu'il soit exactement comme toi._

_Les traits physiques, ceux dits caractéristiques, comportementaux bref, toi tout entier. Je ne me prive pas de te dire « je t'aime » tous les jours et j'ignore pourquoi je devrai me taire sur ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es mon aventure de cette année, la rencontre qui bouleverse tout mon univers et de la façon la plus adorable qui soit. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré et j'attends avec impatience la suite de notre histoire. Je t'aime Gon et c'est sur ces mots que s'achève cette lettre._

_J'espère que tu auras compris ce que je ressens réellement pour toi. Encore une fois, tu es mon combattant, un modèle, un être que j'aime par-dessus tout._

_A bientôt mon grand._

_Affectueusement, ton protecteur,_

_Léolio._


End file.
